<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, Water by ElementalRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881023">Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven'>ElementalRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe, But Not 3 Sentences, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they could bend the five Chinese elements?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021, for the prompt: "atla, any, they bend the five classic Chinese elements instead of the 4 european ones"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who are you to defy me,” Ozai sneers, looking down at the tiny blind child in front of him, who is backed by five slightly bigger children.</p><p>“I am Toph, the first Metal bender! Master of all five elements!” The child pronounces dramatically, arms raised to the sky, “and this is Team Melonlord:</p><p>“Aang, Master of Wood and Forest!” She points at the small bald-headed kid, who looks slightly sheepish, and Ozai dismisses him out of hand.</p><p>“Zuko, Master of Fire!” Here Ozai sees she means his own, incompetent son and his lip curls in derision.</p><p>“Suki, Master of Earth!” This one does a passable imitation of the last Earth Avatar, but he is sure she, too, will fall.</p><p>“Katara, Master of Water!” The female water tribe savage scowls at him, water at the ready, and he knows he will enjoy crushing her.</p><p>“And finally, Sokka, Master of Sword and Boomerang!” For a moment Ozai is confused, but then he realizes the male water tribe savage is a useless non-bender, and the avatar soft and weak enough to indulge him.</p><p>The avatar turns to him again, pointing her finger straight at his face: “We will triumph over you, Fire Lord, and you will never rise from the ashes of your humiliating defeat!” </p><p>The avatar cackles, Team Melonlord shifting into fighting stances, and Ozai feels a tiny tinge of fear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>